Their Comfort: Emmett
by twilightgirl587
Summary: when nessie has some trouble at the park it unlocks some hidden fears, causing emmett to pull out his soft side as well as his dark side.


I kept my head down and stayed quiet, just as he ordered. Why did he have to be here, today of all days? He picked on me all the time at school, why does he have to be here too?

I could hear him rummaging through my bag, when he stopped moving I knew what he found. "awwww the baby still has her baby toys" Nick sneered.

He found Officer Buddy, the stuffed police dog grandpa Charlie gave me a week before he lost his life protecting the people of forks.

"put it back!" I yelled, this mad him angry, he kicked my head down into the mud, then I heard the sound of fabric tearing. My heart shattered as I listened as my last memory of grandpa Charlie was destroyed.

"you would think for someone so smart you would think to find a toy with stronger fabric. Thats it! I don't care if we have to move, I am going to rip his head off! Right when I thought this I heard a snap behind me. I whirled around to see uncle Emmett holding Nick off the ground by his shirt.

"you must be Nick, the kid who has been bullying my niece." Emmett said, his voice was deadly calm. Nick visibly started shaking. Emmett pulled him close so they were face to face, making sure his teeth glistened just right in the light. "your lucky I am in a good mood today Nick, I'm gonna let you go. but, if I EVER hear that your picking on my niece again" Nicks eyes widened as Emmett gripped his shirt tighter and pulled him even closer. "it wont be good" then he dropped Nick and he ran off, running for his life.

Uncle Emmett ran over to me and helped me up, I pushed him away and picked up the shredded pieces of Officer Buddy. "nessie i'm so sorry. but hey, we can fix it" I shook my head and threw the pieces at him. "no! no one can fix it!he made sure of that! " Emmett tried to hug me but I pushed him back. "calm down nessie, it will be ok." he tried to sooth me. "no! it will never be ok! this was the last memory I had of grandpa Charlie! now its gone! now I'm going to forget him forever!" he looked at me shocked but I didn't care. I'm not stupid, the closer I am to becoming a full vampire the more I lose the memories I had in my human side.

He tried to come to me again but I took off. The house isn't far from the park so I just ran home and locked myself in my room where I finally let the tears overflow. I didn't want to forget grandpa Charlie, or grandma Sue or anyone. but I'm already forgetting and that terrifies me. I stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon, eventually crying myself to sleep in exhaustion.

* * *

When I woke up i went downstairs to find uncle Emmett made my favorite dinner. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up. After I ate he let me pick a movie. I picked _the paper brigade_. I liked that movie. After it was over Emmett turned off the tv and turned to me. He pulled me onto his lap and locked his arms around me. "nessie, I know your going to forget your grandpa Charlie. But you can never forget him, he will always have a special place in your heart, just like you do for us." I nuzzled my face into his neck. "but I am forgetting Uncle Em. the closer I get to being a full vampire the more I forget. My human side is disappearing, along with the memories." I whimpered, he hummed quietly for a few minutes, his deep baritone relaxing me. "nessie we all go through the same thing, our human memories begin to fade. but they last longer if you think about them alot." he said. I looked at him. "really?" he nodded. I smiled a little and curled closer to him. "thanks uncle Em" he chuckled under neath me. "don't thank me yet" he set me down and disappeared from the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a small box. He tossed it on my lap and sat next to me. I looked at him curiously. "open it" he said, I watches him suspiciously for a minute before slowly removing the lip. "OFFICER BUDDY!" I screamed, he chuckled. I pulled my little dog out of the box and hugged him tight. "I told you we could fix it" Emmett said, I lunged and knocked him off the couch. "thank you thank you thank you! uncle Emmett you are the best uncle in the world!" he laughed, and hugged me.

After I got buddy back we watches some more movies. I let Uncle Em pick a few since he saved buddy from the dumpster. Eventually I started falling asleep and Emmett pulled me onto his lap. He hummed to me as I fell asleep. "thanks uncle Em, I love you" I mumbled, already half asleep. "I love you too baby bear, I love you too" he said, I smiled at his nickname for me, he is such a goof ball. I curled close to my Uncle, keeping Buddy sandwiched between us, and fell asleep.

**A/N hey guys!**

**he is emmett! the giant teddy bear. i am working on *drum roll* CHARLIE! yep, i'm doing charie next. it might be up tonight but if not look for it tomorrow!  
**

**tell me what you think of emmett! **

**you are all awesme! **

**~Twilightgirl587~**


End file.
